phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's My Perry?
}} | image = Where's My Perry? icon.png | caption = The icon for "Where's My Perry?" | developer = Game Center | publisher = Disney | platform = Apple iOS Android | release = June 28, 2012 | genre = Puzzle | video = Promotional Video}} was the name of a Phineas and Ferb-themed spinoff game of the popular Disney Interactive game "Where's My Water?" featuring Perry the Platypus (aka "Agent P"). The game was released on June 28th, 2012 for Apple iOS systems as well as Android powered devices. Its current version was 1.6.1. On December 6, 2013, a version called Where's My Valentine? was released, with 12 loved-themed levels, featuring Swampy and Perry. The app is no longer available in the App Store. Gameplay In Perry's attempts to reach the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's headquarters, he manages to get stuck. So, in order to help him out, you have to guide water through the game's various levels. "Where's My Perry?" keeps the familiar game mechanics of "Where's My Water?", challenging players to guide water with their fingers across the levels of game play. The game includes the addition of several "-inators", Dr. Doofenshmirtz's gadgets, which instantly turn a body of water into steam, ice or sludge, even a "Celebrate-inator" turning whatever is around into confetti. Locked missions can be unlocked with The Lock Pick Without a Cool Acronym (L.P.W.C.A.), which costs $0.99. "Where's My Perry?" also features original voices from Phineas and Ferb, and animated outro scenes to create the game's unique storyline. Missions Where's My Perry? *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Destiny" *'Mission 9' - "The Test of a True Agent" Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *'Evil Mission 1' - "In the Hot Seat" *'Evil Mission 2' - "No Agent Left Behind" *'Evil Mission 3' - "Falling to Pieces" Calling All Agents *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" *'Mission 2' - "The Unblinking Eyes" *'Mission 3' - "Battle a la Mode" Secret Files Agents *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" **Agent B **Agent C **Agent Crocodile *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" **Agent D **Agent E **Agent F *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" **Gary the Gander **Herman the Hedgehog **Agent K *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" **Agent Kitty **Agent Owl **Peter the Panda *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" **Agent S **Agent Pinky **Agent R *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" **Agent D **Agent F **Agent Silent G *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" **Agent P **Agent W ** *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Destiny" **Agent B **Agent R **Agent L *'Mission 9' - "The Test of a True Agent" **Agent B **Planty the Potted Plant **Agent W Doof-Inators *'Mission 1' - "An Agent I Can Trust" **Babe-inator **Chicken Replace-inator **Combine-inator *'Mission 2' - "A Thousand Times Over" **Be-Gone-inator **Destruct-inator **Disintegrator-inator *'Mission 3' - "The Puppetmaster" **Double-inator **Dull and Boring-inator **Forget-About-It-inator *'Mission 4' - "The Fall of Major Monogram" **Gimmelshtump-inator **Go Away-inator **Juice-inator *'Mission 5' - "A Platypus Never Forgets" **A-Leaky-Faucet-inator **Magnetism Magnif-inator **Mustache-inator *'Mission 6' - "Memoirs of a Monogram" **Rude-inator **Smell-inator **Turkey-inator *'Mission 7' - "The Last Laugh" **Wrap-inator **Stick-inator **Go Home-inator *'Mission 8' - "The Voice of Destiny" **Monkey Enslave-inator **Plata-Proliferator-inator **Age Accelerator-inator *'Mission 9' - "The Test of a True Agent" **Poop-inator **Rainbow-inator **Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-inator More Agents *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" **Agent M **Agent T **Agent R *'Mission 2' - "The Unblinking Eyes" **Agent M **Agent S **Agent R *'Mission 3' - "Battle a la Mode" **Agent A **Agent S **Agent O More Doof-Inators *'Mission 1' - "Danger Comes in Threes" *Fitness-Equipment-Lock-inator *Ultimate-Evil-inator *Wood-inator *'Mission 2' - "The Unblinking Eyes" *Baby-Cry-inator *Freeze-inator *Scorch-inator *'Mission 3' - "Battle a la Mode" *Moisture Suck-inator *Read My Mind-inator *De-Love-inator Doof's Evil Agents *Evil Agent R (Radio) *Evil Agent M (Microwave) *Evil Agent C (Chair) *Evil Agent AC (Alarm Clock) *Evil Agent LT (Laptop) *Evil Agent DL (Desk Lamp) *Evil Agent PP (Potted Plant) *Evil Agent S (Sunflower) *Evil Agent C (Cactus) *Evil Agent TB (Teddy Bear) *Evil Agent T (Train) *Evil Agent D (Doll) Achievements # "An Agent I Can Trust" - Complete all levels in "An Agent I Can Trust". # "A Thousand Times Over" - Complete all levels in "A Thousand Times Over". # "The Puppetmaster" - Complete all levels in "The Puppetmaster". # "The Fall of Major Monogram" - Complete all levels in "The Fall of Major Monogram". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 1" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "An Agent I Can Trust". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 2" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "A Thousand Times Over". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 3" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Puppetmaster". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 4" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Fall of Major Monogram". # "Secret Agent" - You found your first secret file. # "Top Secret Agent" - You found 10 secret files. # "Super Secret Agent" - Find all of the secret files. # "Friend of Balloony" - You unlocked a bonus level. # "Best Balloony Buddy" - Complete all bonus levels. # "Efficient Cut" - You cut the dirt with 2 fingers at once. # "Confidence" - You completed level 1-10 "Warning: Lasers Convert Water" with only 1 cut. # "Persistence" - You completed a level after retrying or more times. # "Quick Finish" - Completed level 4-19 "Party Time" with a time bonus of 50 seconds or more. # "A Platypus Never Forgets" - Complete all levels in "A Platypus Never Forgets". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 5" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "A Platypus Never Forgets". # "Memoirs of a Monogram" - Complete all levels in "Memoirs of a Monogram". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 6" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "Memoirs of a Monogram". # "The Last Laugh" - Complete all levels in "The Last Laugh". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 7" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Last Laugh". # "The Voice of Destiny" - Complete all levels in "The Voice in Destiny". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 8" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Voice of Destiny". # "The Test of a True Agent" - Complete all levels in "The Test of a True Agent". # "Tri-Gnome Mission 9" - You Tri-Gnomed all levels in "The Test of a True Agent". Background Information *There's dossiers of the other O.W.C.A. agents, and some of Doof's inators, which are unlocked in each of the levels. *Balloony is featured in the bonus levels. *Swampy from Where's My Water? make cameos in the trailer. **A crudely drawn Swampy is seen drawn on the fence next to the tree in the Main Menu screen. *Mrs. Monogram's middle name is revealed at the end of Mission 5. *In the title screen, sometimes when one clicks the play button, Perry puts on his fedora and the trash can lights up revealing an elevator. The music on the elevator is the original version of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" as sung by James Baskett in the controversial 1946 Disney movie Song of the South. *The game spawned two free spin-offs, "Where's My Holiday?", which has both Swampy and Perry-themed games, and "Where's My Summer?", which stars Perry. *This is the first time Pinky the Chihuahua battles Doofenshmirtz. *Second time a Major Monogram puppet is seen. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") *There are at least three hidden levels: **On the credits page, touch the rubber duck. **On the achievements page, scroll past the bottom and touch the snowflake. **On the secret files page, scroll past the top and touch the rollercoaster car. Continuity *At the end of "A Thousand Times Over", Major Monogram and Carl celebrate Perry's 1,000th lair entrance, possibly meaning that this took place the day after the events of the episode "Skiddley Whiffers", where they were celebrating Perry's 999th lair entrance. Errors *In the Doof-Inator file for the Plata-Proliferator-Inator, a picture of the Platyp-Inator is shown instead. *In the Doof-Inator file for the Be-Gone-Inator, you'll instantly notice that it's mistakenly called the "Deface-Inator." Trivia * On the app store, there was a free version of the app with advantages for users who purchase the full version. * Sometimes when you press play on the title screen, Perry will not jump into the trash can, but instead put his finger against it, which make the can resemble an elevator with blinking lights opening a door and elevator music. Perry will then step inside and the lift will go down briefly before the elevator shows its can guise again. ** The music that plays in the elevator is actually “Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah” from the Disney film “Song of then South”. Gallery External links *Where's My Perry? at The Sounds Resource Category:W Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Real World games